


Aroma

by annjellybean



Series: 100 days/drabbles challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Baekhyun, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mentions of a cat being put down, veterinarian yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: Baekhyun realizes there isn’t a reason for Yixing to baking. The only other occasion in which Yixing resorts to baking is when he’s feeling rather stressed or even worse, when he’s feeling sad—Baekhyun’s heart drops.





	Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> what? another drabble and it's not even a month difference since i posted the last? miraculous, i know. but it's aquarius season, aka my season, and i am feeling powerful and inspired...kinda. anyways, my first go at a baekxing. really hope y'all like this!! especially since i still don't know how i feel about this yet...

Baekhyun’s in the middle of running through a quick mental checklist when his senses are immediately overwhelmed by a delicious scent. The entire apartment smells heavenly and his eyes flutter shut as he inhales deeply, basking in the heavy scent of freshly baked goodies.

 

A soft smile forms on his lips as he thinks,  _ Yixing must be baking. _

 

Except that his smile quickly turns into a frown as he rapidly racks his brain trying to come up with any reason as to  _ why  _ his boyfriend would be baking. There aren’t any birthdays or special celebrations coming up for a while, and their anniversary  _ just  _ passed —so why?

 

Baekhyun realizes there  _ isn’t  _ a reason for Yixing to baking. The only other occasion in which Yixing resorts to baking is when he’s feeling rather stressed or even worse, when he’s feeling sad—Baekhyun’s heart drops. 

 

Haphazardly discarding his briefcase and suit jacket on their couch, Baekhyun quicks off his shoes rolling up his shirt sleeves and makes his way towards the kitchen.

 

He finds Yixing hunched over a tray of cookies, brows furrowed in concentration while quietly singing along to some Mandarin Pop station on his phone as he squirts frosting onto a cookie. It’s quite cute and Baekhyun’s heart swells with love at the sight. He quietly pads over to stand behind his boyfriend hooking his chin over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Yixing startles nearly covering the counter top in frosting then melts into Baekhyun’s warm embrace. 

 

“Hey babe”

 

Yixing sighs, his shoulders sagging as he breathes out a quiet ‘hello’. 

 

Baekhyun nuzzles the underside of Yixing’s jaw, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before asking, “you wanna talk about it?” 

 

It takes him a while to say anything, and Baekhyun waits patiently until Yixing sighs once more.

 

“We had to put Lazlo down today” he tells him quietly and Baekhyun’s arms tighten around his boyfriend.

 

“Oh no, baby—you okay?” Baekhyun detangles his arms from Yixing’s waist and lets him turn around to face him. 

 

Lazlo was a sickly elderly cat Yixing had been seeing for the past year. He was a grouchy one, and didn’t really like anyone  _ but  _ Yixing going anywhere near him. His owner—an equally elderly lady—had been surprised when she’d first brought him to Yixing’s clinic, and the cat had immediately purred and leaned into his touch when he had greeted them. 

 

The cat had all sorts of illnesses ranging from asthma to a liver disease. Yixing had tried his best to not get attached to the animal, but in the end, it was inevitable.

 

Yixing shrugs looking at the floor and playing with the hem of his shirt. “I mean, I knew it was coming—just kind of sucks, you know?”

 

He looks up at Baekhyun and swallows thickly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

“Baby” Baekhyun whispers cradling Yixing’s face between his hands. rising up to kiss his forehead. Yixing hiccups and buries his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck hugging him tightly. “It’s okay baby—just think, now he’s no longer suffering. I’m sure he was in a lot of pain, you told me yourself he’d stopped eating and could barely keep himself up. He’s probably feeling like a million bucks now up there in kitty heaven” Baekhyun assures his boyfriend while carding his hand through his soft brown locks.

 

Yixing sniffles but looks up at Baekhyun with a teary smile.

 

“I love you”

 

Baekhyun pecks him on the lips and drags him over towards the living room. “Come on, wanna cuddle on the couch and watch Mulan?”

 

“But what about the cookies?” Yixing asks looking back towards the kitchen.

 

“Think we have enough to last us through spring, come on” 

 

“I mean, I have one last batch in the oven” he explains.

 

“Okay, well—I’ll get them in a bit for you. Now, get your butt seated on that couch and I’ll be back” Baekhyun tells him. He begins to unbutton his work shirt making his way to their bedroom, but not before Yixing grabs ahold of his wrist and pulls him down on the couch with him.

 

“Thank you Baekhyunnie” he mumbles nuzzling Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“Anytime babe” 

 

They stay like that on the couch until the kitchen buzzer goes off and the both of them scramble to get the cookies out of the oven before they turn to char. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *smiling expectantly* what'd ya think? okay? meh? totally sucked? that's okay. thank you for reading!! 
> 
> also, just wanna take a few seconds to thank anyone that has read my works, has left a kudos/comment. it means the world to me honestly. if y'all wanna have a chat, i'm always available at either of my blogs...xingsoos or peach-mangos. 
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. thank you from the booty of my heart<333


End file.
